yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Li'l Cheese vs Captain Hook
Here is how Rescue came to Princess Yuna and her friends in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Back with the foals and the others, they drove through the Elephant Graveyard. Pumbaa: The Elephant Graveyard. Connie: Just like my Journal 10 said. Capper: This is not good. Princess Skyla: Hello? Anybody home? Mater: Uh-Oh I think we got us some company. Then, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the hyenas came out of nowhere. Banzai: Well, Lookie here. Dinner and a side dish. Hyenas: (laughing) Then, they begin the chase. Dipper Pines: Uh-oh. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the hyenas! Cruz Ramirez: Oh boy! Timon: Let's get out of here! Pumbaa: Where? Timon: Anywhere! The foals and the others quickly drove their vehicles to get away from the hyenas, they jump and slide from the cliff, Mabel turned right into the cave. The Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Flame Buggy, and the Candy Kart kept on bumping, they almost fell at the volcano. Banzai: Oh, that wasn't too bad. You’ve all now come to an end. Dipper Pines: Oh no. What would we do?! Forward? Backward? Left? Right? Armor Bride: Which way should we go? Grubber: There are no arrows on screen! Chocolate Cake: Just make up your mind! Timon: Well, Dipper!? Dipper Pines: Oh, great. Shall we? Forward it is then, hold on! The vehicles drove faster than ever before with maximum speed, they tried outwitting the hyenas. Lightning McQueen: Aaaah! Li’l Cheese: I'm too young to die! Timon: Hold me! So, Li’l Cheese and Timon hold each other while Yuna worked her magic. Princess Yuna: Hold on, Everyone! Princess Skyla: Just turn! Pacifica Northwest: STOP! (the vehicles stopped as the lava geysers flew) GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! Jake the Dog: Don’t stop! The vehicles drove all the way to the other side, they had to keep rolling. Mabel Pines: We gotta keep going! Pumbaa: I thought you were driving! Princess Yuna: (driving the Mystery Cart) I am! Flame Princess: (driving her Flame Buggy) That was close! Tyrone: What's going on!? Dipper Clones: Hyenas alert! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yuna, keep your eye on the wheel! Princess Yuna: I am! The foals, kids, and the others are losing control, they've tried their best to get away from the hyenas. Dipper Pines: Which way? Princess Yuna: I don't know! Princess Solarna: Which direction!? Princess Bubblegum: What do you think, should we go up or down? Pumbaa: Just keep going! Chocolate Cake: Left, right! Who cares!? Just pick which way! Banzai: Excuse me, this is a toll road. And today's toll is you! Timon: Uh, Yuna. I think we've invited for Dinner! Princess Yuna: I think I have an idea! Yuna uses her magic to make all vehicles go in maximum speed, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed didn't see it coming. Lightning McQueen: Yuna, what're you doing!? Princess Yuna: Hold on! Fern: Let’s keep going! Cruz Ramirez: I'm right behind you! The vehicles are at high speed, they lose the hyenas and jackals quicker than ever. Timon: Yuna, Wait! Dipper Pines: You're going too fast! Princess Yuna: Trust me! Mabel Pines: Wait! Why are you doing this again? Soon, the vehicles were getting too close to the lava geysers. Timon: Oh, Hot! Tail on fire! Banzai: Oh, can't wait to try some! One of the vehicles bump into another lava geyser, causing Pumbaa almost got burned. Pumbaa: (holds BMO) Grubber: Hot! Hot! Hot! BMO: Get out of our way! Then, the vehicles quickly drive dodging out of the hyenas' way. Pumbaa: That was close! Snowdrop: We need water! Scrappy-Doo: Here, Timon! (splashes Timon with water) Dipper Clone #7: Careful, Scrappy! Timon: Oh. I can't take it anymore! Pumbaa: Just hold on, Timon! Soon, the vehicles were getting too close to the lava geysers again. Pumbaa: Now what!? Vanellope von Schweetz: Look, the exit! Pacifica Northwest: We're almost there! Gideon Gleeful: Hallelujah! Princess Sharon: Hold on tight! Lightning McQueen: To what!? The vehicles finally left the caravan, everyone's safe and sound. The Flying Ford Anglia landed at the exit, the hyenas and jackals were trapped. Shenzi: Hey! Don't be a stranger! At last, they've retreated without being seen again. The foals made it out and and in one piece, Their friends and families were just there. Tyrone: That was close! That was really really close! Mater: Tell me about it. Finn the Human: But at least we’re all together safe and sound. Slime Princess: (got out of the Flame Buggy and feeling carsick) I’m not doing any good. Princess Yuna: Poor Slime Princess. Slime Princess: (about to vomit) I need a bag. Princess Bubblegum: (offers a paper bag) Here. Slime Princess: (vomiting and puking in a brown paper bag) Thank you. Just then, there were some foaks of Yuna and her friends. Green Bills: Connie! Novel: Sweetheart! Connie Bills: Mom! Daddy! (hugged her parents) Princess Luna: Yuna! Solarna! Snowdrop! My darlings! (hugged her daughters) Stanley Pines: Kids! (as he and Ford hugged their grandnephew and grandniece) Sensei Wu: Garmadon, is it really you? Sensei Garmadon: Yes, Wu. It is! Sensei Wu: (hugged his brother, sister-in-law and nephew) But how? Sensei Garmadon: Princess Yuna has given me a second chance of helping others. Dipper Clones came up with Garmadon, they brought peace offering to Wu. Princess Yuna: You would not believe what we've been through, Mama. Princess Luna: I've heard, Yuna. We're just glad all of you are safe and in once piece. Princess Sharon: Thank you, Aunt Luna. Princess Solarna: I'm sorry if we've worried you, Dad. Hiro: It's alright, Solarna. We've missed you all so much! Mabel Pines: How'd all find us, Grunkle Ford? Ford Pines: The Messenger God, Hermes led us to you kids. Princess Sharon: Mother, I hope we didn't worry any of you. Princess Celestia: It's alright, Sharon. We're just glad you're all safe. Especially Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Lightning McQueen: Now, that was smart thinking of rescuing us. Princess Yuna: It was nothing, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: No, it was worth the risk. Mater: Darn tootin'. Sally Carrera: Try not to scare me like that anymore, Stickers. Lightning McQueen: I'll try, Sally. Jake the Dog: Can you all imagine what kind of adventure we’re having? Jake Jr.: I sure have, Dad. Then, Maleficent appeared right out of the flames as her crow met up. Maleficent: Friends, I've come to warn you all about Bill Cipher and company. Princess Skyla: What about them, Maleficent? Maleficent: The Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Five, Hades, and their legion has the Kronos Stone to create Armageddon and Wierdmageddon and has sent the robot probes to find you little ones. Destroy you and retrieve the journals for a dark purpose along with some powerful items. Yuna was horrified, but she felt despaired. Now, she was angry because of Bill Cipher. And Yuna started to think about how to get back at the Nightmare Family, Bill, and the Fearsome Five. Then, she came up with a plan. A very, very smart plan. Princess Yuna: I have a plan! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What’d you have in mind, Yuna? With that said, she gathered her friends and family to hear it from her. On the Night Express, Everyone are ready to go with Yuna's plan. Dipper Clone #6: Here they come! Jules Brown: We're ready, Father! Doc Emmet Brown: Now, we wait for Yuna's train! Princess Yuna: Here goes nothing. The driver and fireman prepared to Night Express at maximum speed, it was heading straight towards the edge of the cliff. Princess Yuna: Hold on, I'm going to put in the breaks! When Yuna pulled the brakes on the Locomotive, it's about to stop in time. Ford Pines: Yuna, Be careful! Princess Yuna: I know what I'm doing! (flew as the train stopped just in time) Princess Luna: Yuna, Wait! The Night Express crashed through the danger sign, it says "Danger, Keep Away". Princess Yuna: (applied the brakes) ARRRRRRRGGGHHH!!!! The Night Express was heading to the cliff, sparks going hey wire and crashed through the buffers, through the soils and stopped near the edge of a steep cliff as rocks and logs falling. Yuna panting in relive. Prince Sunlight: That was close. Starlight Glimmer: Too close. Princess Yuna: So, what else could go wrong besides stopping a train the hard way? Suddenly, Sunburst spotted the robot probes. Sunburst: Robot Probes dead ahead! Princess Yuna: I know. (looked at Journal 4) The Robot Probes have weakness on it's inside. The foals stand up to the Robot Probes, they prepare to take them all down. Ford Pines: Kids! What are you doing? Princess Luna: They’re going to get themselves killed! Dipper Pines: Hey, You! Over here, You big tin can! Mabel Pines: Yeah! Come and get us! Princess Yuna: Over here! Robot Probe: (stared at Yuna) Princess Yuna: I will take you down first! Yuna worked her magic and teleported inside the Robot Probe, she then use it to shut down all of them with one magic strike. Verne Brown: It's working! Robot Probes are completely destroyed and some were reprogrammed, they were sent to destroy the monsters of evil. Dipper Pines: She did it! Captain Celaneo: That’s how you do it! Lightning McQueen: Alright! Mater: Did ya see that, Finn? Finn McMissile: I certainly did, Mater. Princess Yuna: Nothing to it. Just then, there was a big ship coming their way when Li’l Cheese spotted the pirates. Li’l Cheese: Here comes Captain Hook and Svengallop, I'll teach those two meanies some manners! Pinkie Pie: Good luck, L.C.! Li’l Cheese: Thanks, Mom! Red Beret left to face Hook and Svengallop, they were ready to carry on Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family's plan. Yuna calls the ZPD, CDA, Sheriff, Mike 07, Didi 05, the royal guards, CN City and Nicktropolis police stations, and other police stations for help. Captain Hook and Svengallop are on the pirate ship looking for the jiournals, Li’l Cheese and Peter Pan got on board and ready for the duo duel. Li’l Cheese: Hey, Hook! Svengallop! Svengallop: Li’l Cheese! Li’l Cheese: Looking for these? (shows the Journals in his bag) Captain Hook: You two scurvy brats hand them over! Peter Pan: If you and Svengallop want the Journals, you'll have to come and get them, Hook! Svengallop: I think we will! As Li’l Cheese and Peter Pan dueled with Captain Hook and Svengallop, Captain Hook was almost eaten by Tick-Tock the Crocodile, but he got up and Tick-Tock made a pout and bang on the water. Then, Hook and Svengallop tried to grab the journals as they get caught in a trap. Then, they've dangled on the old net with two legs close together. Captain Hook: Get us down! I'm getting too scared of heights! Peter Pan: No worries, Hook. We'll get you and Svengallop down, if you say you're a codfish. Captain Hook: I'm a Codfish. Li’l Cheese: LOUDER!!! Captain Hook: I'M A CODFISH!!!! The foals and the kids: (cheers and sang) Hook is a codfish! A codfish! A codfish! While the foals sing, Tick-Tock the Crocodile slaps down the water. Then, they've brought Hook and Svengallop down. Li’l Cheese: Okay, you two are free to go! Captain Hook: Okay, we give up! Svengallop: We'll leave. Peter Pan: Well, good. And never return. (crows like a rooster) Hook is about to strike at Peter and Li’l Cheese with his hook, Svengallop stood and watch. Princess Bubblegum: Peter! Li’l Cheese! WATCH OUT!!! Pinkie Pie: Behind you! Captain Celaneo: Duck! As Li’l Cheese and Peter Pan dodged from Hook, he and Svengallop fell. With Svengallop trapped in the net, Hook fell straight for Tick-Tock. Captain Hook: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! On the sea, Tick-Tock swallows Hook whole. As the Pirate Flag went down, he got jumped up on the water. Captain Hook: Smee! Smee! Hook then goes inside Tick-Tock, got out with an alarm clock, and throws it into Tick-Tock. As he swallows back the clock, he chased Hook. Captain Hook: SMEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Smee! SMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! SMEEEEE!!! Soon, Captain Hook swam away as fast as lightning as Tick-Tock started chasing him away. Mr. Smee: Bye Bye, Captain Hook! Don't forget to write! Li’l Cheese: (to Svengallop) That's for hurting my mommy’s feelings, making a diva out of Coloratura, and being a greedy show off! Serves you right, Svengallop! Princess Yuna: You tell them, Li’l Cheese. We show them. Li’l Cheese: I think I know who will be Rara's newest manager. After that, Captain Hook was captured by Mickey's Royal Guards led by Pete. Svengallop was arrested by the police officers, Radar, Chief Bogo, Sheriff, Mike 07, Didi 05, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Roz, Commissioner Jim Gordon and all other officers. Then, more robot probes are coming this way. Soon, Yuna and the others are ready for battle. Dipper Pines: GIANT ALIEN ROBOTS! Princess Yuna: We took them down once, we can do it again. Wait, What?! Dipper Pines: Look! The foals were horrified, there are more Robot Probes taking over Equestria, Beyond It, Disneyland, The Isle of Berk, The Island of Sodor, Dreamland, Seussville, CN City, Nicktropolis and other worlds. Princess Yuna: But we've took them down. Oh, because of someone, Bill Cipher! Flame Princess: You’ve guessed it right. Then, Darkwing Duck came just in time. Darkwing Duck: It seems Negaduck and his gang are on the move. You're gonna need our help. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The InvinciBubble) We got your back, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Guys. Launchpad McQuack: Hey, we're all in this together. Princess Yuna: And I think I have a plan. Emerald: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Emerald, you take down Ursula and Morgana. Emerald: I'll try. Princess Yuna: Edmond, you go put a stop to Jafar. Prince Edmond: I'll do my best. Princess Yuna: Rainbow Chakra, You, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, and Scrappy go take down Oogie Boogie. Rainbow Chakra: Sounds righteous, Yuna. Yuna, Flurry Heart and the others came to the Mystery Shack. Realizing that it's the only way, Ford and Stanley Pines came with everyone else ready to join them. Princess Yuna: Skyla, you go alone to the Mystery Shack to work your magic. Princess Skyla: Wait, (looking at Ford) Me? Ford Pines: Yes, Skyla. (to Flurry Heart) Flurry Heart, now is your time to test it with your alicorn magic. Stanley, your parents, Aunt Twilight, Starlight, Sunburst, Skyla, and I will watch over you. Princess Flurry Heart: Alright! Princess Yuna: Fizzlepop, Grubber, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, the six of you are to go to the Golden Oak Library and gather any item to help. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You got it, Yuna. Then, the Ninjago Ninja Team came just in time with some help. Kai: Need any help, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You bet, Kai. Lloyd Garmadon: We'll win this together. Right, Ken? Ken: You betcha, Pal. Princess Yuna: I'll beat Hades and retrieve the Kronos Stone. Sensei Garmadon, you and the Dipper Clones will cover for me. Sensei Garmadon: Of course, Princess Yuna. (to Tyrone) You heard Yuna, Tyrone. We have work to do! Tyrone: Yes, Sir! Dipper Pines: Ready! Finn the Human: Time to save the multiverse! Princess Yuna: Right, Finn! Then, Cruz came to give Yuna a helping wheel. Cruz Ramirez: You'll need my help, Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Okay, Cruz. Lightning McQueen: We got your back. Right, Mater? Mater: You bet. Finn McMissile: Count me in. Holley Shiftwell: Same here. Dusty Crophopper: I'm ready. Princess Yuna: I'll join you, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Hop on! Princess Yuna: You got it. (got on the back of Lightning) Flame Princess: (gets in her Flame Buggy) Here we go. While everyone, everypony, and every creature gets their weapons, they all gathered and hop in the vehicles. Rex Dangervest: (cocks his machine gun) Only the toughest can get out of there alive! Lightning McQueen: Ready when you are, Darkwing Duck. Darkwing Duck: Alright, Everyone. Let's Get Dangerous! And so, they've split up to stop the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, and company. With Yuna looking back at her mother and aunt, they've winked at her with best of luck. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225